Posesión
by Akyu Nanase
Summary: Desde nuestro primer encuentro... Tú me perteneces, Kuroko...
1. Prólogo

Hasta ahora, mi única temática había sido Fairy Tail, no me agrada escribir sobre más de una temática, pero no he podido resistirme, Kuroko no Basket es un anime realmente increíble, y desde el momento en el que lo finalicé, muchas ideas para fics invadieron mi mente.

Este será un fic corto, probablemente se limitará a ser un Two-shot, como mucho un Three-shot, y se centrará en el AkaKuro (Akashi x Kuroko), mi emparejamiento favorito del anime.

Como es habitual en mis fics, la temática será **oscura** , ligeramente dramática, pero no mucho.

 **Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Prólogo

El cielo estaba completamente nublado, las gotas de lluvia caían con fuerza emitiendo un ruido sordo en el exterior… Sin duda hoy no había sido un buen día para mí, pero el clima no tiene nada que ver con ello. Me encontraba cambiándome en los vestuarios, había terminado el entrenamiento de hoy, desde que ganamos la Copa de Invierno la entrenadora estaba mucho más entusiasmada con los ejercicios, era agotador, pero todos los demás equipos también estaban esforzándose para poder ganar en sus próximos encuentros, las cosas serían más complicadas a partir de ahora, aún así… No creo que les hubiese hecho ningún daño acordarse…

Solté un suspiro abatido mientras cerraba mi taquilla, ni siquiera Kagami se había acordado a pesar de que lo mencioné varias veces… Pero, ¿Cómo podría culparles? Supongo que tienen cosas más importantes en las que pensar…

* * *

 **20 minutos después...**

Miré por la ventana, comprobando que la lluvia no cesaba, y no parecía que lo haría pronto. Al parecer había tardado demasiado en cambiarme, todos los demás ya se habían ido sin mí, pero esto no me sorprendía, después de todo, ¿Quién iba a preocuparse por una sombra?...

Recosté mi espalda contra la pared, impaciente por irme a casa finalmente, pero entonces, empecé a escuchar los pasos de alguien acercarse por el pasillo

Me entusiasmé ante la posibilidad de que hubiesen vuelto a por mí... No pude evitar sonreír cuando alguien abrió la puerta, avancé unos pocos pasos hacia delante cuando capté el destello de unos cabellos rojizos, inmediatamente pensado que se trataba de Kagami "¡Kagami-kun! Menos mal, pensaba que te habías…-" Mis palabras se interrumpieron y mi rostro cambió rápidamente a uno de sorpresa cuando pude ver claramente de quién se trataba "…Olvidado de mí…"

"Por fin te encuentro, Kuroko" Declaró con una sonrisa

"¿Akashi-kun? … ¿Qué estás?..." Su presencia me dejó completamente sin palabras, cada paso que daba iluminaba más su rostro con la luz que se filtraba por la ventana

"Sabía que hoy tenías entrenamiento, pero no lograba encontrarte, así que te busqué en los lugares más evidentes" Declaró con su tono de voz tranquilo, como de costumbre "¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto de verme? Después de todo, hoy es tu cumpleaños"

Mis ojos se ampliaron completamente, mi sorpresa aumentó más todavía si eso era posible "¿¡T-Te has acordado, c-como?!"

Su expresión cambió, parecía extrañado por la pregunta "¿Por qué no iba a acordarme?" Preguntó a cambio, suavizando su rostro mientras se acercaba todavía más, deteniéndose a apenas un metro de mi posición "¿Quién lo ha olvidado?"

Volvió a sorprenderme, pero supongo que mi propia pregunta había estado fuera de lugar "Aaah… Nadie…" Intenté dejar de lado el tema, fingiendo una leve sonrisa

Akashi se limitó a mirarme fijamente durante unos segundos… sus ojos fríos e impasibles me hacían sentir cierto nerviosismo "Nunca has servido para las mentiras, sé honesto" Declaró con determinación

Bajé la mirada, guardé silencio unos instantes antes de exhalar un suspiro en rendición "En realidad… Nadie se ha acordado de mí hoy…" Confesé, sin poder evitar entristecer mi rostro

La expresión de Akashi permaneció de la misma forma, no parecía sorprendido por la noticia, pero podía notar algo nuevo en su mirada… algo que no conseguía descifrar "¿Qué clase de compañeros no recuerdan tu día especial?"

Amplié los ojos, eso me había cogido por sorpresa, no sabía muy bien lo que responder "Y-Yo…" Me mordí el labio inferior, aunque estuviese evitando pensar en eso durante todo el día… no podía reprimirlo más, mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse, las lágrimas no tardaron en recorrer mis mejillas, acompañadas del sonido de mis sollozos

Parecía que tampoco iba a reaccionar, pero cuando menos me lo había esperado, Akashi deslizó uno de sus brazos por mi espalda, atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo. Me paralicé completamente ante sus acciones, ¿Estaba tratando de consolarme? Nunca antes había visto a Akashi actuar de este modo, era tan cálido…

"Kuroko"

Salí de mi trance cuando pronunció mi nombre, alzando el cuello para mirarle, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar mi cuerpo volvió a congelarse cuando unió los labios de ambos en un beso sin previo aviso "¡M…Mhn!" Murmuré, alarmado por la situación, hasta que mi instinto reaccionó y le empujé con fuerza, apartándole con éxito. Sus ojos se habían ensombrecido bajo su flequillo carmesí, no quería hacer eso, pero sus acciones eran tan repentinas que mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo "L-Lo siento, yo…—

Fui interrumpido cuando me sujetó por mis muñecas, empujándome bruscamente hacia las taquillas, haciéndome gritar levemente por el impacto "Dime, Kuroko… ¿Qué sientes por Kagami?" Cuestionó repentinamente, con un tono de voz muy serio "Cuando él no está… ¿Te sientes solo?"

Esto estaba completamente fuera de lugar, ¿Por qué quería saber algo así?... de todos modos decidí responder a su nueva pregunta, temeroso por su reacción "Quizás…" Kagami significaba mucho para mí, él era la razón por la que había seguido adelante y me negué a renunciar "Jugar al baloncesto con Kagami-kun es divertido…"

Mi respuesta no pareció agradarle en absoluto, su rostro se volvió oscuro y el agarre en mis muñecas se apretó "Qué desagradable…" Declaró antes de volver a unir nuestros labios, esta vez más firmemente que antes, sin darme oportunidad de escapar. No sabía qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo, hasta que rompió el beso y se separó, horrorizado al ver sus ojos de dos colores diferentes, lo que significaba…

"¡Akashi-kun!" Alcé la voz, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón, pero su única respuesta fue una sonrisa taimada antes de que voltease mi cuerpo, utilizando su cinturón para inmovilizar mis muñecas por detrás de mi espalda, ¿Cuándo se lo había quitado? Era demasiado rápido para mí...

"Sé un buen chico, Kuroko…" Susurró muy cerca de mi oído, enviando un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo, pero la cosa no mejoró cuando sentí una de sus manos trasladarse hacia el sur, introduciéndola en mi ropa interior sin rodeos

"¿¡Q-Qué estás haciend—

"No grites" Me amordazó con su mano libre, ahogando mis palabras completamente mientras comenzaba a presionar mi entrada con uno de sus dedos. Sentí un disparo de dolor cuando empezó a introducirlo lentamente, estirando mis paredes internas de forma brusca

"¡ **MMMPH**!" Mis gritos todavía eran retenidos por su mano, esto era realmente doloroso, notaba como mis lágrimas volvían a fluir una vez más, pero Akashi no se detenía, iba a hacer esto hasta el final, ¿Cómo había llegado a una situación como esta?

"Yo fui el que te encontró…" Susurró en mi oído una vez más "…Yo fui el que despertó tu potencial…" Sus movimientos en mi interior continuaban "…No voy a entregarte a nadie más"

Mis piernas se debilitaban cada vez que su sentía su cálido aliento, nunca había hecho este tipo de cosas antes… tampoco imaginé que la primera vez fuese con Akashi… pero, por alguna razón… no deseaba que se detuviese. Abandoné toda resistencia, me mordí el labio con fuerza para retener mis gritos, provocando que él trasladase su mano hacia mi mandíbula, alzándola suavemente.

Casi podía notar como una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, a pesar de no poder verlo en absoluto. Akashi retiró completamente mis pantalones y ropa interior, pocos segundos después sentí como algo cálido empujaba contra mi entrada una vez más, no tardé en percatarme de que ya no eran sus dedos… "A-Akashi-kun…" Pronuncié nervioso, notando como mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar y tensarse, no estaba seguro de estar preparado para esto…

"Kuroko" Akashi se detuvo, empezó a acariciar mi labio inferior con su pulgar lentamente, haciéndome sonrojar sin poder evitarlo, pero inconscientemente, mis músculos empezaron a relajarse "Cálmate" Su voz sonó más amable, él estaba intentando tranquilizarme… Él siempre se había preocupado por mí de una forma u otra después de todo…

"Hai…" Susurré después de respirar profundamente

Akashi reanudó su avance, introduciendo la punta de su miembro en mi interior " _Desde nuestro primer encuentro…"_ Siguió su avance en mi interior, haciéndome gemir audiblemente "… _Tú me perteneces, Kuroko_ …"

* * *

 _ **Hai** = Sí_

 **Depende de mi imaginación que este fic termine con dos o tres capítulos** **, puede que sea un buen comienzo para una historia larga, pero todos mis fics largos de Fairy Tail terminaron en Hiatus por falta de ideas, así que no voy a arriesgarme y lo convertiré en un relato corto, del mismo modo que haré con todos los demás fics que escriba a partir de ahora.**

 **No os preocupéis, las verdaderas escenas de sexo explícito llegarán en los próximos capítulos, simplemente sentí que debía terminarlo aquí.**


	2. ¿Una cita?

Yuki Fullbuster: Realmente no tengo planteado un Akashi vs Kagami en esta historia, pero estoy muy segura de que haré más fics de KNB, esa temática se verá tarde o temprano~ ¡Te deseo felices fiestas también, muchas gracias por tus palabras!~

Ariasu-sama: Realmente... no sabía que iba ser bienvenido por el hecho de que mi contenido se había centrado en Fairy Tail, pero leer tu comentario ha sido como si sonasen coros celestiales, muchísimas gracias TT...

Akashi no es sádico, es absoluto (?), como describí al principio, no será un fic muy dramático, solo es una forma de representar como debería ser el AkaKuro bajo mi punto de vista, de modo que sí, terminarán juntos y no ocurrirá ningún tipo de desgracia.

 **Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

 **Anteriormente…**

 _Akashi reanudó su avance, introduciendo la punta de su miembro en mi interior "Desde nuestro primer encuentro…" Siguió su avance en mi interior, haciéndome gemir audiblemente "…Tú me perteneces, Kuroko…"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

¿Una cita?

El día había empezado como otro cualquiera...

" _Psst,… Kuroko_ "

...Me encontraba en la clase de historia, hoy era el último examen que realizaríamos antes de las vacaciones de navidad...

"… _Kuroko_ …"

...Hoy era un día lluvioso como ayer, al parecer se avecinaba una tormenta pronto... me limité a contemplar las gotas de lluvia deslizándose por el cristal de la ventana, ya que había terminado de responder a todas las preguntas hace unos minutos

A pesar de que intentaba ocultarlo con mi habitual rostro impasible, me sentía triste, había tratado de evitar a mis compañeros, especialmente a Kagami, pero eso no es tan sencillo cuando te encuentras en la misma clase… Justo delante de él…

"¡ _KUROKO_!..."

...Había escuchado perfectamente todas las veces que susurró mi nombre… no quería responderle, pero no me quedaba otra alternativa "¿Qué ocurre, Kagami-kun?" Respondí con un tono de voz bajo sin ni siquiera mirarle, intentando no llamar la atención del profesor

"¿Sabes la respuesta a las dos primeras preguntas?"

Rodé los ojos, siempre hacía lo mismo en los días de exámenes "Hazlo por ti mismo" Respondí de forma tajante, apoyando el codo encima de la mesa y la cabeza en mi mano para continuar admirando el día de lluvia, ignorando las quejas en voz baja de Kagami.

* * *

 **Varias horas después…**

Bostecé de forma audible mientras recorría los pasillos, dirigiéndome hacia el gimnasio para el entrenamiento de hoy, no pude dormir bien después de los acontecimientos de ayer, todavía me sentía… Extraño. Pensé en faltar a las prácticas, pero descarté la idea inmediatamente, no me lo podía permitir, además, la entrenadora se enfadaría si lo hiciese.

Akashi me había acompañado a mi casa después de aquello, él actuaba como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, no intercambiamos ni media palabra por el camino, fue incómodo… y frustrante. Pensé incluso en llamarle, quería aclarar las cosas, quería saber desde cuando sentía eso por mí, pero simplemente no me atrevía a hacerlo…

* * *

Entré en el gimnasio, saludando de forma general a todos, pero al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de mi llegada, como de costumbre. No le di importancia, simplemente me dirigí hacia la entrenadora, que estaba arbitrando un tres contra tres en la mitad posterior de la cancha.

"Ohayo" Saludé sin demasiado entusiasmo, haciendo que la entrenadora se sobresaltase

"¡ **K-KUROKO**! ¿¡Desde cuando…"

"He estado aquí todo el tiempo" Respondí antes de que pudiese formular la pregunta, acostumbrado a estas situaciones

"Ah… B-Bien…" Dijo, desestimando el tema, sin embargo no apartó la mirada de mi rostro "Kuroko, ¿Te encuentras bien?" Cuestionó de forma repentina

Me sorprendí por su pregunta, pero mantuve mi expresión neutral de todos modos "Me encuentro como siempre" Respondí de forma tajante

La entrenadora puso una expresión de incredulidad mientras me señaló con el dedo índice de forma acusatoria "¡ **No mientas** , **tienes ojeras**!" Me reprimió alzando la voz.

Mis ojos se ampliaron durante unos segundos, ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta de eso, no sabía exactamente qué decir al respecto "Supongo…"

Ella soltó un suspiro ante mi respuesta "No sé qué ha ocurrido exactamente, pero no parece que estés dispuesto para entrenar hoy, puedes irte a casa"

"Hai…" Respondí con un tono de voz apagado, a pesar de tratar de ocultarlo se había percatado de mi estado, quizás ella tenía razón, lo mejor es que vuelva a casa, así que me dirigí una vez más hacia la salida, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no entristecer mi rostro

Esto pareció llamar la atención de Kagami "¡ **Oe, no es justo**! ¿¡ **Por qué él puede irse a casa**?!" Cuestionó indignado

Una vena se hizo visible en la frente de la entrenadora por sus palabras, quien le asestó un fuerte golpe en las costillas "¡ **CIERRA EL PICO BAKAGAMI**!"

* * *

Afortunadamente, la lluvia se había detenido poco después de mi salida, las calles estaban oscurecidas por la humedad y ligeramente resbalosas, así que camine con cuidado, sin embargo, mi mente se encontraba totalmente distraída de lo que me rodeaba. En primer lugar todos se habían olvidado de mí de esa forma, y entonces… Akashi... Él fue el único que se acordó de mí, pero… ¿Por qué había hecho esas cosas? Quería verle, pero a la vez no… Los pensamientos contradictorios me abrumaban, ni siquiera me había dando cuenta que estaba a punto de colisionar contra alguien

"¡ **OW**!" Me quejé, tensando mi rostro por el dolor del impacto contra el suelo "S-Sumimasen… estaba distraído y…" Me congelé cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente, visualizando quién era la persona con la que me había tropezado

"Kuroko" Pronunció mi nombre con su habitual tono de voz impasible

"Akashi-kun…" Este no era el mejor momento para encontrarme con él, ¿Por qué tenían que pasarme estas cosas?

"¿Te has hecho daño?" Cuestionó con preocupación, tendiéndome una mano

Acepté su ayuda, levantándome mientras acariciaba una zona dolorida de mis caderas "No ha sido nada, solo un golpe sin importancia" Dije, desviando la mirada de sus ojos intimidantes, pero esto no pareció agradarle

Llevó la mano hacia mi mentón, obligándome a mirarle una vez más y dejándome sin palabras "¿Qué te ocurre?" Cuestionó, mirándome fijamente

No podía mentir bajo esa intensa mirada, tragué saliva, haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por no sonrojarme mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, liberándome de su agarre "Yo…" Tomé una respiración, tratando de reunir la determinación necesaria "Akashi-kun… Yo…" Como me esperaba, cualquier intento fue inútil, un nudo se formó en mi gargantaimpidiéndome hablar

Akashi alzó una de sus manos, empezando a acariciar mi cabeza de forma inesperada mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su expresión "Te veré mañana después de los entrenamientos, estaré esperándote en la salida…" Se inclinó lentamente hacia mi oído "… _No llegues tarde_ " Susurró antes de continuar su camino por las calles, perdiéndolo de vista poco tiempo después

Mi cuerpo dejó de responder, me encontraba totalmente paralizado por sus palabras… Eso era… ¿Una cita?... Mi rostro se enrojeció ante la idea, no podía creer que lo hubiese dicho tan a la ligera…

Continué mi avance con pasos temblorosos, todo pensamiento anterior se había desvanecido por completo, ahora solo podía pensar en el encuentro que tendríamos mañana, no sabía lo que pretendía Akashi, pero… Si algo tenía claro es que no iba a faltar

* * *

 _ **Hai** = Sí_

 _ **Sumimasen** = Lo siento_

 **Lo siento si esperabais que Akashi volviese a empotrarle contra las taquillas, pero no os preocupéis, ocurrirá al menos una escena de sexo explícito completa, como prometí~**


	3. Aishiteru

mariasimal11: Muchas gracias! Por desgracia o por fortuna este fic termina aquí, pero pronto habrá más fics de KNB~

 **Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

 **Anteriormente…**

 _Continué mi avance con pasos temblorosos, todo pensamiento anterior se había desvanecido por completo, ahora solo podía pensar en el encuentro que tendríamos mañana, no sabía lo que pretendía Akashi, pero… Si algo tenía claro es que no iba a faltar_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Aishiteru

 _Una cita con Akashi…_

 _Una cita con Akashi…_

 _Una cita con Akashi…_

 _Una cita con Akashi…_

…No pensé en otra cosa durante toda la mañana, el entrenamiento finalizaría en tan solo unos minutos… solo unos pocos minutos antes de encontrarme con él una vez más, tenía que reconocer que estaba nervioso...

"¡ **KUROKO, CUIDADO**!"

"¿Eh?..." Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Kagami gritó mi nombre, lo único que pude apreciar fue como el balón se dirigía hacia mi posición a toda velocidad antes de ser derribado sin remedio

"¡ **Kuroko**!" Esta vez fue la entrenadora quien gritó por el golpe que acababa de recibir

Me trasladé a una posición sentada, sintiendo al instante como mi nariz empezaba a sangrar "S-Sumimasen…" Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me había percatado del pase…

La entrenadora se cruzó de brazos, mirándome fijamente "¡¿ **En qué demonios estás pensando**?!" Reprimió descontenta "¡ **No has prestado atención en ningún momento**!"

Me levanté sobre mis dos pies con un quejido, bajando la cabeza avergonzado "No volverá a ocurrir..."

"¡ **No se trata de eso**! Mírate, tu aspecto ha empeorado desde ayer y… ¡Estás lleno de rasguños!" Su expresión cambió repentinamente al verme de cerca "¿D-Desde cuándo tienes esto?..." Sujetó una de mis manos, señalando los moratones que había en mis muñecas

"Desde ayer…" Admití, a pesar de que había tratado de ocultarlo utilizando prendas largas y de cuello alto, ra inevitable que lo descubriesen tarde o temprano

La entrenadora parecía preocupada por mi estado "¿Cómo te has…–

"Kuroko" Kagami interrumpió, mirándome fijamente con un rostro severo "¿Quién te lo ha hecho?"

Tragué saliva, tratando de mantener la compostura "N-Nadie, me lo hice yo mism—

"No mientas" Interrumpió una vez más "Es imposible que alguien pueda hacerse eso por accidente"

Empecé a sentirme nervioso, notando como pequeñas gotas de sudor recorría mi rostro, me sentía en un callejón sin salida " _Eso no es cosa vuestra_ …" Todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, sintiendo como las emociones que había estado reprimiendo hasta ahora... luchaban por salir

Todos parecieron sorprenderse por mi reacción, especialmente Kagami "¡Oe, ¿Qué es lo que—

"¡ **CÁLLATE**!" Le interrumpí al instante, sintiendo como lágrimas empezaban a recorrer mis mejillas "…¿¡ **Desde cuándo os importo de todos modos**?!" Mi voz sonó entrecortada por el llanto, había llegado a mi límite

Empecé a correr hacia la salida sin pensarlo dos veces, ignorando completamente sus llamadas para que regresase, no quería verlos, no podía soportarlo más…

* * *

Gotas de agua empezaron a caer del cielo, pronto se avecinaba una lluvia, pero no me importaba en absoluto. Caminaba sin rumbo alguno por las calles, dejando que mis lágrimas salieran despreocupadamente

 _Akashi…_

No sabía el porqué, pero su nombre vino a mi mente incluso en un momento como este… No quería aceptarlo, pero en el fondo… necesitaba volver a verle, él había sido el único que se acordó de mí después de todo... los recuerdos de aquel momento me quitaban el sueño por las noches…

 _…¿Kuroko?_

…Incluso ahora, en mitad de la calle, era capaz de escuchar su voz en mi cabeza…

 _…Kuroko_

…Cada vez con más claridad, cada vez más cerca… Quizás necesitaba un descanso, así que sin más preámbulos me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar en dirección a mi casa

Sin embargo, pocos momentos después sentí como una mano se posaba en mi hombro, devolviéndome a la realidad repentinamente

"¡Kuroko!"

Mis ojos se ampliaron en estado de shock, me di la vuelta con inseguridad, encontrándome con esos intensos ojos carmesíes que habían estado invadiendo mi mente a diario "Akashi…kun…"

Me miró fijamente durante lo que parecieron horas, finalmente trasladó su mano al lateral izquierdo de mi rostro, usando el pulgar para limpiar mis lágrimas "¿Cuál es la razón por la que estás llorando?"

...No sabía qué era lo que me había impulsado a hacerlo, pero cuando quise darme cuenta me encontraba rodeándolo con mis brazos. Él se sorprendió ante mi acción, pero no tardó en corresponder al abrazo

…Volví a sentir la misma calidez que aquel día de lluvia… ¿Qué era este sentimiento? Lo desconocía… pero estaba seguro de algo…

 _Quería que durase eternamente_

* * *

Giré la llave en la cerradura, abriendo la puerta con éxito "Uhh… Adelante"

Akashi me dedicó una leve sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras me acompañaba hacia el interior de la casa, ambos empapados de arriba abajo

Después de aquello, decidimos pasar la tarde juntos como estaba planeado en un principio, pero una tormenta nos alcanzó, obligándonos a refugiarnos en el lugar más cercano que teníamos… Mi casa…

…Agradecía que mis padres no se encontraban aquí hoy...

Me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño, donde cogí un par de toallas para poder secarnos, entregándole una "Iré a buscar algo de ropa, creo que la mía puede servirte"

"Te lo agradezco, pero no será necesario" Declaró mientras pasaba la toalla por sus cabellos rojizos, dejándolos despeinados y puntiagudos

Traté de no reírme ante su nuevo look "Si no te cambias cogerás un resfriado, solo será un momento" Insistí, empezando a caminar hacia mi dormitorio, pero fui detenido cuando me sujetó del brazo. Antes de darme cuenta me había empujado contra la pared más cercana "A-Akashi-ku—

Me vi interrumpido cuando unió sus labios con los míos repentinamente, traté de resistirme, pero la calidez del beso me abrumó completamente, mi cuerpo no pudo evitar ceder. Akashi se apartó unos segundos después para coger aire, sin apartar su mirada de mis ojos "La última vez me excedí…" Cogió mi mano con delicadeza, besando la parte amoratonada de mi muñeca izquierda "…Lo siento mucho"

Nunca antes había oído a Akashi disculparse, parecía realmente arrepentido de ello "Yo…" Me encontré sin palabras una vez más, no sabía qué decir ante una situación como esta "Está bien…"

Me dedicó una sonrisa de alivio antes de inclinarse hacia mi cuello, besando de forma posesiva cada una de las marcas que él mismo había dejado, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a desabotonar mi camisa, desnudando mi torso al instante. No podía retener algún que otro gemido ante sus acciones, parecía saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo

Sus manos recorrían mi piel desnuda con avidez, su tacto se sentía realmente bien " _Kuroko_ …" Susurró mi nombre cerca de mi oído, enviando un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. No tardó en retirar también mis pantalones, quedando solo en ropa interior "… _Sé mío_ "

Akashi volvió a sellar nuestros labios, esta vez utilizando su lengua, provocando que emitiese gemidos ahogados. Sentí como su mano se dirigía hacia el sur, finalmente acariciando mi entrada con uno de sus dedos, al igual que la última vez "Akashi-kun… hazlo ya… por favor…" Rogué, sucumbiendo a la excitación del momento… solo quería volver a sentir esa increíble sensación una vez más

Ante mi súplica su expresión se tensó "Si no te preparo antes será doloroso para ti" Explicó, siendo evidente que estaba tratando de contenerse

"No me importa… está bien… solo… hazlo…" Pedí una vez más, desviando la mirada avergonzado "…Por favor…"

No pareció pensárselo dos veces antes de voltear mi cuerpo, sentí como retiraba sus propios pantalones, y no mucho después, su miembro ya endurecido presionaba contra mi entrada "…Voy a hacerlo" Advirtió, empezando a introducirlo en mi interior lentamente

Mis manos se aferraron a la pared con fuerza, un grito escapó de mis labios por su intrusión, era realmente doloroso, pero estaba bien…

Akashi se percató de esto y detuvo sus movimientos, dejando que me acostumbrase a su tamaño mientras envolvía mi cuerpo con sus brazos "… _Aishiteru, Kuroko_ "

Hace tan solo dos días no me había podido imaginar que ocurriese algo como esto… sin embargo, sus palabras no me sorprendieron … me hacían feliz… "… _Aishiteru, Akashi-kun_ "

* * *

 _ **Aishiteru** = Te quiero_

 **Sí, este es el final. En mi opinión, este fic apesta, probablemente es lo peor que haya escrito hasta ahora, pero no tenía ninguna intención de escribir una gran historia, solo un relato con final abierto como prueba, después de todo nunca había escrito sobre KNB, pero no os preocupéis queridos amantes de la perversión, pronto traeré más historias de este increíble anime.**

 **Sin embargo, lo más probable es que sean AU, no soy buena ciñéndome a personalidades preestablecidas, prefiero un estilo de escritura más libre.**


End file.
